The Bond Between Us
by Titus van Beelzeblade
Summary: [AU][AN: title was When The Devils Met but changed due to plot twist] It all started when Tsurugi met Beelzemon... And this event could change Tsurugi and his new friends' lives!
1. Chapter 1

**It was so fun watching Digimon Tamers again… Such a childhood memory. And I come out crossing over Inaire with Digimon Tamers, but the first chapter might be crappy. But I hope I can make the future chapters better than this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven or Digimon franchises. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"A Digivice? What a present! Thanks nii-san," Tsurugi unboxed the present in front of his brother, during Christmas.

"No problem, be sure to have fun!"

Since then, Tsurugi had fun with the Digivice, and he would like to spend some of his savings buying Digimon card games and to play with the Digivice. His Digivice appeared as D-Power, with the colour appearance of purple and red, which resembles him.

**xXx**

Few months had passed since Tsurugi got the Digivice. Now Tsurugi's a junior high schooler, and due to studies, he still played with his Digivice but not as frequent as few months ago. Despite that, he treated the device as a key-chain and he attaches it onto his school bag.

And today was the first day for him attending the junior high. Raimon Junior High is his new school, and the school is home to the best junior high football team in Japan. His dream of joining the best football team among the junior high schools has become true.

Tsurugi was standing in front of the school gate, enjoying the magnificent view of his new school. But what he didn't know was, there's a creature flying on top of him.

The creature has a black, sharp hood, hiding his face but his mouth. But, he could see the world with a pair of green eyes. His black wings are flapping as slow as possible, to not create unnecessary noises and disturbing the people on the floor. A red scarf is tied to his left bicep and triceps, and he's wearing a zipped black jacket and a pair of black jeans. There are spikes on his gloves and his boots, and his right hand is holding a shotgun-like weapon.

**"I hope I can meet you…"** the creature smirked and flies away.

Tsurugi could feel the wind, but when he turned around, the creature was already gone.

"Weird…"

**xXx**

Hours had passed and it's time to go home. Tsurugi walked home, along with his new schoolmates.

"Hey Tsurugi!" a blonde was running from behind.

Tsurugi turned his head around, "Oh. Matsukaze, it's you."

"Man, I'm not sure how you can pronounce my first name correctly, but others call me Tenma," Tenma replied.

"NO," Tsurugi calmly replied, "Matsukaze sounds better."

"Why?"

"A respect."

"A respect?"

"Idiot. Don't you know what a respect is?"

"I do."

Tenma turned his head around and saw something familiar.

"Uhm Tsurugi… is that…" Tenma approached his hand towards the hanging Digivice.

"A Digivice."

"Are you a fan of Digimon?"

Tsurugi nodded.

"I have one at home. White and light blue."

"I see…"

"Well Tsurugi… I wonder if Digimon World and Digimon do exist…"

"I don't think so. Digimon is a game."

"I see…"

But what they didn't know was, the creature was flying above of them, eavesdropping the whole conversation. "**I will make the impossible possible, my new master,**" he whispered to himself. And then he flew away, like dust in the wind.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Tsurugi was in his bedroom, preparing to do his homework. There're a stack of Digimon cards on his study table, and he would like to detach the Digivice and put it beside the cards.

Tsurugi put the exercise books from the bag to the table, but he accidentally tumbled the cards from the table.

"Oh crap!"

Tsurugi witnessed the cards falling down one by one to the ground. He could see one of the Digimon cards turned its appearance into a white and blue card.

"That's weird…" Tsurugi picked up the card and examined it. He even slid the card against his Digivice when the device sparked.

"That's really weird…"

The device had turned into a real device. The screen showed a compass-like application, and the arrow was pointing towards somewhere.

The device was no longer a toy.

"Wait- Matsukaze's words could be real?" Tsurugi took the device and decided to follow the arrow.

Tsurugi made up an excuse of visiting his friend's house and left his house. He walked and walked while following the arrow and the arrow led him to a hill, which located Inazuma Tower on the top of the hill.

"Wait- Inazuma Tower?" he looked upwards. He could see a dark shadow floating in the sky. But since its night time, Tsurugi couldn't recognize the silhouette of the creature. Tsurugi was curious about the creature, plus the arrow on the Digivice was pointing towards the floating creature. So the navy-haired teenager ran uphill and ended up under the Inazuma Tower.

Tsurugi looked at his Digivice, and the screen showed an X-like symbol, indicating that a real life Digimon was here.

"No way…"

Tsurugi then looked at the silhouette, which was later creating lights around it. The creature then landed onto the ground, which shocked Tsurugi.

"Greetings, my master," the creature closed his wings after landing. He even made the shotgun-like weapon disappeared.

"Beel… Beelzemon?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wait," Tsurugi raised one of his eyebrows, "are you a cosplayer?"

"No," Beelzemon swung his long tail, "when in doubt, try to touch me."

"Touch- Touch you?"

"Go ahead."

Tsurugi approached Beelzemon and touched his gloves. The gloves were so real, not even a cosplayer can make a pair of heavy duty gloves with leather and titanium-like metal. Tsurugi then bent his body and put his hands on the tail.

"Damn… So real… No way…" Tsurugi threw out an amazing-tone sigh.

"Yeah, I'm real…"

"So Matsukaze's words are true…" Tsurugi looked at Beelzemon.

"Yeah, your friend is correct," Beelzemon rested his hand on Tsurugi's shoulder, "from now on, you're my master."

"Ma- Master?" Tsurugi was shocked, like he was dreaming.

"Sort of. As some Digimons who have human as partners, we call them masters or even tamers."

"Tamers?" Tsurugi was confused.

"Yes."

"So… that means I own a Digimon now. And I'm your Tamer."

"I'm serious."

"But I thought some Digimons are devils. Like you. But why you choose me?" Tsurugi sat down on a nearby bench.

"Because you're a devil too."

"I'm… a devil…"

"Yeah, thanks to your appearance…"

"No way…" Tsurugi slapped himself so hard, but a second later he found himself still at the same place.

"I'm not… dreaming… I'm a tamer…" Tsurugi smiled, "Hey Beelzemon, you're hungry, don't you?"

Beelzemon nodded.

"You wait here. I'll be right back. Oh, remember, hide your tails, I'm afraid you're scaring everyone."

"Sure."

Tsurugi ran home and grabbed his money, as he was ready to treat his new Digimon partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the end Tsurugi brought some money from his house, and made his way back to the tower.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Tsurugi was panting.

"That's ok," Beelzemon replied, "as long as you're my master, I'll wait."

"Glad to hear that," Tsurugi smiled, "well, do you hide your tail well?"

Beelzemon nodded, "let's go."

Tsurugi walked along with Beelzemon. Since this happened at night, they could see less people would like to spend their time strolling in the streets. Tsurugi sighed in relief, as Beelzemon's appearance didn't scare any pedestrians.

"We're here now," said Tsurugi, as they stopped at the main entrance of McDonald's, "let's go."

Tsurugi and Beelzemon then entered the restaurant. As there were only a few customers inside the fast food restaurant, it was impossible for Beelzemon to pull the attentions from the whole world.

"Welcome to McDonald's. Would you like to order anything?" a man at the counter was smiling, greeting Beelzemon and his master.

"Yeah sure. I need a complete set of Golden Chicken Burger, including a large-sized coke and a large-sized French fries," said Tsurugi, "And don't forget a complete set of regular McChicken."

"Well is that it?"

Tsurugi nodded.

"So it would cost you 7500 yen. Thank you," the man smiled as he received money from Tsurugi, "oh, are you a cosplayer?" the man asked the hooded Digimon.

"Psst… What's a cosplayer?" Beelzemon whispered.

"Uhm… A guy who's doing… you know… role playing…" Tsurugi whispered back.

"Yes, yes. I am," Beelzemon replied to the man.

"Ok, I see," the man served the food, "here's your food. Enjoy your meal. And I like your costume."

"You're welcomed," Tsurugi took the tray and walked towards an empty space, along with Beelzeomon. They chose a place which was near a glass window, so they could enjoy people walking along the street.

"Thanks for the food, master," Beelzemon sat down along with Tsurugi, before he took the GCB.

"You're welcomed, and don't call me master. I'm serious."

"But I call you master because I didn't know your name yet," actually Beelzemon did, but he just want to be friendly with Tsurugi.

"Well…" Tsurugi took the McChicken, "call me Tsurugi. My full name is Tsurugi Kyousuke." Tsurugi grabbed a bite.

"Tsurugi… What a name," Beelzemon took a bite as well.

"Well actually, I'm a fan of yours."

"I thought you would say that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I saw you grabbing the card of me while playing the cards. You even slid the card under the pillow."

Tsurugi giggled, "Those were the days… But how do you know?"

"I can see everything related to me, in the Digimon World."

"So Digimon World does exist."

"Yes. And I just want to remember you, I choose you because you choose me. The devil inside you is one of the reasons," Beelzemon took the drink.

"Any other reasons?"

"I afraid I cant answer this question… You'll find it yourself."

"And one more thing I would like to ask."

"Go on," Beelzemon had done with the French Fries before Tsurugi even started it.

"What's your rookie form?"

"Impmon."

"Impmon? You mean a cat-like stalker?" Tsurugi giggled.

"I'm not a cat!" Beelzemon almost shouted, "I'm a devil."

"Fine, fine, you win," Tsurugi stood up as soon as he finished his meal, "it's time to go home. My mom is worrying about me. Being late of going home isn't sure a good thing."

"Sure. I'll fly."

"Don't fly. I told you to hide your tails, remember? Let's walk."

"Sure," Beelzemon stood up as well. Then they're making their way home. As soon as they left the fast food restaurant, they continued their conversation.

"Said a Digimon has a rookie form, a champion form, an ultimate form and a mega form," Tsurugi slid one of his hands into his pocket.

"Well I don't have it all," Beelzemon rested his hands behind his head, "Impmon is my rookie form. Yes. But I have the ability to warp Digivolve myself."

"And what form are you in now?"

"Mega."

"Is it even possible?"

"Is it everything impossible?"

"Yeah, yeah. Possible. Well… am I your first master?"

"No."

"I thought I'm the first," Tsurugi sighed.

"Well that's not it," Beelzemon patted, "I used to have two tamers, but I was sick of being treated as the tamers' toy."

"And did you make friends back there?"

"Well, I managed to," Beelzemon replied when they reached Tsurugi's house, "is it your house? I just want to make sure." Tsurugi nodded.

"Good. I'll wait for you," Beelzemon ran away.

"Wait, Beelze-" Tsurugi sighed, "it was so good to have you when you vanish away…" Tsurugi then walked towards the front door of his house and opened it. The door wasn't locked.

"Mom, I'm home," Tsurugi took off his shoes, "I'm sorry of being late."

"No problem of that," Tsurugi's mother walked out from the living room, "but as long as you're safe, it's fine. Oh, you didn't mention the friend's name."

"Uhm… He's my new schoolmate, and he's throwing a mini party, so…"

"It's fine. As long as you're having fun, don't you? I'm so glad that you're making up with new friends."

Tsurugi nodded.

"Well, it's a bit late now," she looked at the wall clock which said 9.30pm, "It's time to sleep."

"Alright," Tsurugi walked upstairs, "Good night, mom."

"Good night, Kyousuke."

Tsurugi walked towards his bedroom door. He opened the door and saw his partner behind the door, waiting for him. Beelzemon even gave up hiding his tail, as he swung his tail while waiting for him. Tsurugi closed the door and lit up the room.

"I though you ran away."

"No, no I don't," Beelzemon put his hands up, "I'm your partner, so I can't get away easily. Unless my mission is done."

"A mission?"

"You will soon find out later."

"Okay…" Tsurugi looked at his bed. Luckily the bed was wide enough to fit two people. He used to sleep along with his brother, until Yuuichi injured his legs while trying to get the ball stuck on the tree, "so, you'll sleep beside me, if you don't insist."

"I don't," Beelzemon sat on the bed, "I'm sure the bed is comfy."

"You do," Tsurugi switched off the light, "good night."

"Good night, Tsurugi."

Then both of them lied down on the bed. Tsurugi looked at his Digimon partner, who was half-sleeping.

"Well, Beelzemon, still sleeping?"

"I'm trying to."

"Can I have a request?"

"Request?"

"Can I sleep on your chest? I used to sleep this way with my brother."

"So you do have a brother, after all."

"Yeah…" Tsurugi rested his head as he said, "he's now in hospital. Because of me."

"I'm sorry," Beelzemon patted his master's head, "tomorrow will be a big day for us. Good night."

"Good night." Then they ended their day with sleeping together, but their human-Digimon friendship had just started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun shines in the next morning. Beelzemon woke up when the time showed 9am. He looked at himself and found out his master was gone. "Master's probably in school now. Today is Friday, though," he murmured.

Just then, he sniffed something. He sensed a Digimon nearby. Without hesitation, he jumped from the window, stretched out his black wings and followed his sense towards where another Digimon was located.

He ended up landing on an apartment and closed his winds. He searched every single room behind the windows. He eventually opened a window and entered the room.

**xXx**

Tsurugi and Tenma were walking home right after school time was over. Tenma was so excited when he walked together with the navy-haired striker.

"I'm so glad that I'm accepted into the club!" the blonde shouted, "don't you feel so?"

"Being accepted isn't like winning a world cup," Tsurugi replied.

"Duh…"Tenma smirked, "and you're still bringing the Digivice, don't you?"

"Yeah," Tsurugi replied, "I just want to track my-"

"Wait- Tracking?"

"Tracking my Digimon…"

"Wait-" Tenma held Tsurugi's shoulders and shook Tsurugi wildly until Tsurugi almost fainted, "You DID say Digimons don't exist."

"But I saw it," Tsurugi tried to convince the blonde, "he even called me 'Master'!"

"C'mon Tsurugi, stop dreaming," Tenma patted, "although I do believe Digimons exist, Digimon won't exist now."

"But I saw it!" Tsurugi pulled Tenma's hand and ran towards his house. Tenma was confused as he didn't know what the heck Tsurugi was doing.

In the end they arrived at Tsurugi's bedroom. The navy-haired striker of Raimon opened the bedroom door but he could only see an empty bedroom.

"Beelzemon… Where are you…" Tsurugi looked confused.

"C'mon Tsurugi," Tenma patted Tsurugi's shoulder, "he's in your dreams…"

**"NO HE DOESN'T!"** Tsurugi almost shouted.

"You're getting weird since yesterday," Tenma giggled, "I have to go home. See you." Tenma waved his hand and left Tsurugi alone.

"No way… I just saw him sleeping this morning…" Tsurugi threw his bag aside and lay down onto the bed. Memories between him and his new Digimon partner started to flow inside him.

"Where are you…"

Just then, his Digivice beeped. Tsurugi sat up and got off from his bed. He approached the Digivice. The Digivice showed a compass-like application on the screen again. Almost at the same time, his hand phone rang.

"Hello?" Tsurugi picked up.

"Hey Tsurugi, it's me," the cute voice was from Tenma.

"Matsukaze, I told you that-"

"Digimons do exist, don't they?"

"What's going on?"

"I think… I saw it… No, no, no, I saw THEM!"

"THEM?" this made Tsurugi think. _Wait, I remembered Beelzemon is the only Digimon I met. He's not alone?_ "Tell me about their appearance."

**"One is a flying guinea pig,"** Tenma was describing while peeping through his bedroom door, **"and one more is with his hood on."**

"Hold on a second, I'll be there!" Tsurugi hung up, "Crap, Beelzemon!" He ran swiftly from his house while holding the device, ensuring he's in right direction.

A couple of minutes later, he arrived in front of the same apartment. The door was unlocked. Tenma, who was standing at the corridor, noticed Tsurugi's appearance. He ran towards the front door of the apartment.

"Tsurugi, I-"

"Beelzemon's probably inside!"

"Beel- ze- mon?" Tenma looked at Tsurugi in confusion.

"C'mon, follow me," Tsurugi pulled Tenma's hand and walked towards Tenma's bedroom door. Tsurugi opened the door slowly and found out his Digimon partner was playing with another Digimon.

"Wait- Patamon?"

"Patamon?" Tenma replied.

"Do you know Angemon? Patamon is his rookie form."

"Well I do."

Meanwhile, Beelzemon, who was still having fun with Patamon, noticed his master's appearance. He quickly stood up. "Tsurugi…"

"You made me worried, don't you?"

"I'm sorry…" Beelzemon looked at the floor, "my sense got me here…"

"So you mean… he's your Digimon?" Tenma interrupted.

Tsurugi nodded, "I just met him last night."

"And what's with the Patamon?"

Just then, Patamon flapped his wings towards Tenma. "Master! Glad to see you!"

This made Tenma tumbled and fell down onto the floor. Patamon approached Tenma's face and licked him.

"God damn it! You're not Sasuke!"

Tsurugi and Beelzemon giggled. "Well you have a Digimon too, Tenma," said Tsurugi.

"Me? And did you call me Tenma?" Tenma sat up, while Patamon rested onto his head.

"It was my fault of not believing your words yesterday," Tsurugi grabbed Tenma's hand to make him standing up.

"No, it's not like that, I should have trust you just now…"

"Forget about the trust issue, guys," Beelzemon, who was over 6 feet tall, interrupted, "I was so bored at my master's house, after all… Being unnoticed by the whole world is hard…"

Tenma then entered his room, along with Patamon and Tsurugi. He even locked the door to prevent Aki-nee from entering the room.

"So tell me," Tenma asked Tsurugi, "how do you get him?"

"Well I don't know…" Tsurugi crossed his arms, "maybe it's a coincidence…"

"No, he chose me so I choose him," Beelzemon rested his head against the wall, "but I'm so curious… How could Patamon entered here?"

Everyone looked at Patamon.

"Well… I'm master's favorite Digimon…"

"My favorite?" Tenma was shocked.

"You said you like angels, don't you?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

"How do you know?" Tenma stood up, "Did you just peep us?"

"Calm down Tenma," Tsurugi closed his eyes, "they do. They're from Digimon World, and they can see us."

"And your behaviors towards certain Digimon will influence us in certain ways. That's why we choose you," Beelzemon interrupted.

"You choose… us?" Tenma pointed to himself.

"I hope you'll get it soon," Tsurugi stood up, "C'mon, Beelzemon, it's time to go." Beelzemon stood up as well.

"And one more thing I just want to say…" said Tsurugi, right before he reached the door room, "won't you mind if we can have a battle?"

"Battle?" Tenma was shocked.

"Yes, battle between Digimon," Beelzemon walked towards the window, "Well, see you in the battle. Tsurugi, I'll meet you in your room." Then Beelzemon jumped off from the window while his master opened the door to make his way to the exit.

"Wait-" Tenma said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tsurugi, are you sure we have to do this?"

"I'm sure," the human patted his partner; "Digimons are used to battle sometimes, don't they?"

"Sort of," Beelzemon smiled, while enjoying the view at the riverbank, "but Patamon is a rookie. It's unfair if I fight with him with this form." Beelzemon then de-Digivolved himself, into a purple imp-like creature, Impmon.

"That's better," Tsurugi said to his rookie-formed partner, "but I'm sure that you'll be the prankster…"

"Idiot!" Impmon jumped.

"Because you look like an imp," Tsurugi crossed his arms, "and an imp is a prankster, isn't it?" Impmon ignited a fire ball from his red glove and he attempted to throw it towards his partner when Tsurugi said "I'll response with the Death Sword", making him to extinguish the fire ball, although he doesn't know what Death Sword really meant.

Just then, the duo heard a familiar voice. "Tsurugi!" it was Tenma's voice.

"It's Tenma," Tsurugi turned and saw Tenma running towards him and his Digimon partner, along with the flying Patamon.

"Let's give them a lesson, shall we?" Impmon again ignited the fire ball, but he was responded with a punch from Tsurugi. "Cut it out, Impmon! Not this time!"

"It hurts…" Impmon hugged his head.

"Told you," Tsurugi smirked, "I told you that you'll be prankster in this form… Keep the fire balls until you fight…"

"Sorry…"

"Tsurugi, you said we need a battle, don't you?" the blonde approached Tsurugi. Tsurugi responded by nodding his head.

"But I'm worried that… My partner will be deleted…"

"Don't worry, master," Patamon landed on Tenma's head, "We'll evolve when we almost died, so we won't be deleted. No worries!"

"He's right," Impmon interrupted, "so, let's get started, shall we?"

Tenma sweat dropped, as he was worrying about Patamon's life.

xXx

Meanwhile in a huge mansion, a grey-haired teenager was playing piano. He was trying his own piano skill by playing Bumblebee as accurate as he could. The music played from the huge, black piano made a red creature happy.

"Master, I love this music so much," said the creature, who's a small, red robot-alike dragon wearing green headphones, "can you teach me how to play?"

"No," his master responded, "I don't want you to screw up. This piano cost my fortune, you know…"

"But-" the creature was in silence when he smelled something odd, "Master, I smelled another Digimon."

"Another Digimon?"

"Just follow me," the creature ran away from his master. The human had no choice but just to run after the creature.

xXx

Back to the riverbank. The tamers were standing at each goal line of the only football field, while their Digimons were standing in the middle of the field.

"C'mon Impmon! Show him your true power!"

"Patamon! Show no mercy!"

Both Digimons were determined to win the battle.

The battle rule is simple: Whoever collapsed and couldn't get back up in 15 seconds' time will lose the battle. And the loser's tamer have to treat the winner side Starbucks. Evolution while one is collapsed isn't counted as a loser.

**Evolution is necessary for all Digimons, isn't it?**

The battle started with Impmon igniting fire balls from his hand. He threw the fire balls towards Patamon but the fire balls were quickly extinguished when Patamon responded with his Boom Bubble. The Digimons tried to defeat their respective opponent but they had hard times to find a way to gain a total victory.

After a few minutes of battle, Impmon finally got the key to win. He grabbed one of Patamon's wings and swung him as fast as possible. Impmon then released his hand, causing dizzy Patamon falling onto the field.

Tsurugi sighed in relief. He didn't need to spend his money for Starbucks. On the other hand, Tenma was shouting worriedly to wake Patamon up.

"I win, Tenma!"

"No you don't! **THE** **FIFTEEN-SECOND RULE IS NOT OVER YET!**"

Tenma's word made Patamon wake up. Patamon had only one word in mind at this moment.

Evolution.

Tenma's white and blue Digivice suddenly lit up. Tenma could witness his Digimon undergoing Digivolution. Moments later, the guinea pig-like Digimon had transformed himself into a human-like Digimon.

"Patamon evolve! Angemon!"

"Crap," Tsurugi looked at Angemon, "Impmon, don't hold back! I need Beelzemon right now!"

"You got it!" said Impmon, a fraction of second before he grew himself up into Beelzemon. Beelzemon Blast Mode. Beelzemon stretched his black wings as big as he could.

"Angemon! Defeat him!" Tenma shouted, "Remember, you're my angel and you must win this!" Angemon nodded.

"You won't give up, do you?" Beelzemon smirked, "take this!" Beelzemon waved a punch before a lion-shaped aura was gathered around his fist, "**Juouken!** _(Translate: Fist of the beast king)_" The aura was launched towards Angemon. Angemon responded with his **Hand of Fate**, by firing a beam of sacred energy from his fist. The orange beam and the light blue beam clashed together, creating a spectacular scene yet powerful energy, causing the demon lord Digimon and the angel Digimon falling back. With this golden opportunity, Angemon used his Hand of Fate again towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon was a bit slow reacting Angemon's attack and his left shoulder was hit. Beelzemon stumbled onto the field and managed to stand up.

"I won't give up so easily…" said Beelzemon, while holding his left shoulder. Seconds later he let go of his shoulder, and he yielded himself with a shotgun-like weapon, which was called the Blaster, on his right hand. Beelzemon aimed the Blaster towards Angemon, and his Blaster was gathering some sort of blue energy waves.

**"STOP IT GUYS!"**

A voice interrupted the battle ground.

Tenma, Tsurugi, Angemon and Beelzemon turned towards the place where the sound came from.

The voice was Shindou Takuto, who was expert in music and captain of Raimon Junior High football club. Standing along with him is a small creature named Shoutmon, who has a good taste of music as well as his master.


End file.
